baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Gold Mark
"Gold Mark" is the upcoming fourth episode of the ABC series Villains Unite!'s first season. It will be the fourth episode of the series. Synopsis Cruella's visit to Anita proves to be vital to the cause of the Villains, who are advancing through the fairy-tale world, this time with two new Villains - Captain Hook and Smee, who are seeking out Peter Pan for revenge. Meanwhile, in the French Village, the Evil Queen raises Gaston from the dead for his second chance. This time, his task is to hunt down and kill Belle and Red Riding Hood. To distract Belle so that Gaston can kill her, Maleficent pays a visit to King Adam. Recap Cruella, Maleficent, and the Evil Queen all cackle at Anita's reaction. Anita warns them never to get close to her again. Just then, a voice cackles behind Anita, claiming villains can win. It's Captain Hook. Pirates, led by Smee, enter London's port. Anita screams, terrified of the four villains. Just then, Belle arrives and saves Anita. She warns the Evil Queen and her allies that she's out for revenge. She then blasts out the fires of Lumiere, given to her by the candelabra. Belle leaves to her palace. Hook announces that he'd like to get his revenge on Peter Pan. Wickedly, Cruella, Maleficent, and the Evil Queen accept him in the group. Belle returns to the castle and caresses King Adam's face. She admits that she's the reason why he is dead. Maleficent comes in, taunting her in her fragile moment. Maleficent reveals that the Evil Queen has brought Gaston back from the dead to hunt her and Red Riding Hood down. Belle promises Maleficent that she won't win. Summoning Lumiere's flames. She goes head-on with Maleficent. Belle burns Maleficent, incapacitating her. Belle sets out to the French Village to save Red. Little does she know, Maleficent curses Adam so that when he wakes up, he'll be against Belle. The Evil Queen travels by carriage to the French Village. There, she sees LeFou next to Gaston's body. The Evil Queen commands LeFou to get out of her way. LeFou obeys. The Queen takes out a heart and puts it inside Gaston. LeFou collapses - dead; his heart had been taken. The Queen gives Gaston the second chance and commands him to find and kill Red Riding Hood and Belle. Gaston thanks the Evil Queen and seeks out Red. Red steals a sword from a village house and waits for the Queen to leave. Belle joins her. After the Queen leaves, Red and Belle step out. Belle tells Gaston to leave. Gaston charges at Red and Belle. Belle thrusts her hand into Gaston's chest and with Red, leaves. Belle commands Gaston to stay with LeFou. Cruella is sailing with Captain Hook, Smee, and their pirate crew. Cruella asks Hook where they are going. Hook tells Cruella that they are going to Neverland to hunt down Peter Pan. Cruella looks out and sees Neverland. Hook docks the ship, and they all leave. Cruella realizes that she has developed feelings for Hook. Without warning, Cruella kisses Hook on the lips. They share a passionate moment and return to the task at hand. Just then, Peter Pan and his Lost Boys step out and capture Cruella, Hook, and their allies. Red and Belle return to the Palace, Gaston's heart in tow. They place the heart inside King Adam, who is arrived. Just then, Adam tells them to run as his eyes turn green. Belle and Red watch in terror as King Adam becomes Maleficent's servant. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Anna Fox as Evil Queen * John Euing as King Adam * Etta Schmidt as Belle * Mary White as Maleficent * James Jones as Captain Hook Guest Starring * Nicholas Marson as Smee * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * Nancy Clements as Anita * Jim Rutenbau as Gaston * Andrew Smith as Peter Pan Co-Starring * Jim Sanders as LeFou * King Pope as Pirate #1 * John Elliot as Pirate #2 * Mason Brewer as Lost Boy #1 * Unknown as Lost Boy #2